Networks may be managed using software based automation with application program interfaces (API).
The volume of data in mobile network operators (MNO) is increasing. Mobile network function virtualizations (MNFV) bridges networking, orchestration, and applications domains in mobile networks. MNFV supports a variety of infrastructure types, including traditional mobile infrastructures, virtualized network functions (CloudEPC), and mobile platforms as a service (MPaaS). MNFV may operate in decentralized function instantiation, centralized function instantiation, and intelligently distributed mobile network functions. Additionally, MNFV may use so decouple hardware and physical assets, such as arrangements involving licensed and unlicensed spectrum, mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs), and other mobile service delivery and enablement models. Also, MNFV may enable the cataloging, instantiation, and chaining of network functions with network-level services (service chaining) for rich services provided and to facilitate granular and standard mechanisms for the mobile network, the services and applications layers to exchange state, service level agreement (SLA), resources, and other information dynamically.